Forum:Ironclad Talk Page???
Ok so... I can't find for the life of me the talk page on the Pearlescent shield "Ironclad" I found one on my beserker farming crawmerax with a buddy, being the meatshield of course, turning him so he can take out the back from one of the many glitch spots, but its only a 2k capacity, bad recharge, but I'm still using it because it allows me to stay alive in bleed-out for an almost oddly long time. I've heard of Ironclads everywhere from 2k-3k capacity, I'm just wondering, (since theres no talk page and i can't check), if anyone has seen one higher? Please don't post boasting about your modded shields, I'm not one to cheat. Just wondering so I can know when to stop farming crawmerax rofl. If you can post your Ironclads stats that would be great I'm just looking to find the highest possible Capacity / Recharge, I'm sure theres some kind of compromise between the two. The modded one almost everyone will show you has 2985 capacity. here is the (non) modded one I have found from crawmerax. Yeah I remember hearing something about Level 61 shields being modded, I play on xbox so I'm not sure if you can even mod on xbox or not, but is the 2676 the highest? I'm not too sure on Ironclad Specifics wether or not it can be "Overcharged" or just "Very High" FlyingSquirrel 01:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The 2985 is the max legit capacity. It's not a "mod" as much as a "construct" - it's 100% legit with the best parts. -- MeMadeIt 02:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Memadelt, you know if its actually possible to have drop off of Crawmerax? If its a possible drop I have no problem using it, if its a modded gun where its got parts that are not possible for an Ironclad I would not want to use it. I see no issue with "constructing" a shield out of all parts that are possible to appear together on a shield. FlyingSquirrel 02:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Then your good squirrel to use it. the 2985 is legit, just rare as hell to drop in game. a construct is legit, it just takes away the sport of finding better equipment thru playing. Hellz Lips 02:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright sweet, thanks guys. I know what to keep an eye out for. I've been keeping a tally sheet for my kills on Crawmerax so far i'm at.... 205... without including kills w/ my buddy who I farm with a majority of the time, if I hit 750 without seeing it drop I'll be back for a dupe if anyone would help haha, gold is down atm.. I want to hit 750 kills to feel like I earned it first roflz FlyingSquirrel 02:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I just had a funny thought, what if the super construct everybody has floating around didnt have the intended special ability. I know this isnt likely but there was an argument after the dlc3 launch that the ironclad affected the players downtime when incapped, whether it be no speeding up after multiple bleedouts or it just extended down time. now its pretty much accepted that it just has a real high capacity, but again what if that was because the construct accidentally got rid of the special ability, again i know, unlikely, but that would be funny as hell. maybe Hellz Lips 02:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if that was the case I def wouldn't use it. I have a 2400 shield I am not using for the sole purpose of the extended downtime, it makes me nearly impossible to kill on Crawmerax... My buddy's hunter stands back with a penatrator blows out all the spots then i run up and just blast his back till he turns around and let my hunter finish him. I haven't died yet due to the extreme downtime I have to get a second wind. I <3 my Ironclad. FlyingSquirrel 02:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya, but it hasn't been confirmed to my knowledge to extend downtime, that was just speculation right after launch. I was mostly joking, and I think the other thing is you probably have the skill maxxed on your brick that extends downtime and health recovery after second wind, i forget what its called. plus, if you have a class mod that buffs that up more that might be the scenario. Hellz Lips 02:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I do, but normally theirs almost like diminishing returns on it, it begins to speed up to the point that after oh say 5 deaths it just immediately goes to nothing and you die, with the Ironclad it seems to go down just as slowly everytime. FlyingSquirrel 02:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I've gotten 3 Ironclads from Crawmerax (2 of them on back-to-back runs) and all 3 had the same stats in the mid-2000's. Using WT, I up'ed the left and right sides to '4' and the lvl to 61 and got the same 2985/265 as shown above. -- MeMadeIt 02:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm a little lost... What is WT? Willow something..? FlyingSquirrel 02:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, WT = Willowtree There's evidence to suggest right here that neither the Ironclad nor the Omega have any special ability beyond what's listed directly on the description. No special unlisted damage resistances, no extended bleedouts free from decay, nothing. Deadpooolpcc 02:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thats odd... I would sure hope they would have some sort of effect, otherwise it would make more sense to simply use the highest capacity shield possible. On a side note to WT, what is Willowtree used for? I heard something about modding your backpack, which is one cheat I could go for using, since back packs max out at 45 which is total BS, would love to be able to just pick up all of Crawmerax's drops in 1 trip so I don't have to constantly sift through the same piles of crap as I did last kill. FlyingSquirrel 02:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The only problem i have with constructed items is they will disappear just as a modded item would when they update the game so therefore its still a mod. ex: I had an orion with the highest possible damage before general knoxx and it looked legit but guess what it dissapeared. just because it looks legit doesnt mean it is Distant719 04:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree, sometimes it can be hard to tell a construct from a mod, but with the last patch I kept my ogre which I was sure was modded and turned out to be just top quality construct, and I lost my pearl cyclops that I believed to be legit. Sometimes its as little as a cyclops scope on an orion, but there are experienced BL players that can tell just by looking at the parts on the gun, I mean visually, and since the last patch it is a bit easier to figure out what is legit and whats not. Damage X# multipliers on snipers, double names and bad prefixes. Hellz Lips 05:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) "Constructs" should always persist. Again, they are made from 100% legit parts for that specific item ... the "best" parts. Since they are 100% legit, it would be essentially impossible for the game to filter them out. -- MeMadeIt 06:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) So then "Construct" = 100% legit and viable, and you could (in a rare chance) get it without constructing it yourself? Where as a modded gun is for instance a Twisted Tsunami, which is probably one of if not the most well known modded gun, has parts (twisted barrel) which will never (0% drop chance) on a Tsunami? FlyingSquirrel 21:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. The only moddable aspects of weapons now are the prefix and title, e.g. Twisted (damage), Shredder/Anarchy (+2 projectile count). --Nagamarky 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC)